Stiles Lucky Night
by zachariah.white.9
Summary: This story takes place at Lydia's house and after one of Lydia's party's Stiles,Lydia and Allison are all drunk an this is when Allison has no boyfriend or anything this whole story is sex. An p.s. If you read my other story that I took off sorry this one is 100% all me.


Stiles and Lydia where drunk an Lydia drags a happy Stiles to her room and brought him over to her bed Lydia's hands were touching his clothing. Lydia hand were gently stroke the skin of the amazed looking young man in front of her. She tentatively traced his lips with her thumb, wanting to giggle at his resulting: "Oh.. Gawwwd.." Stiles sounded so nervous. One hand made a confident start down his neck, tracing circles that made him shudder.  
"S-Sure you want t-to do this?""Yes stiles." She slurred Stiles had died and gone to heaven. Twice. Then he had fallen right back down to hell. Except this hell included a gorgeous Lydia who was smiling at him like she was about to blow his mind. As well as another organ.

Stiles head was spinning, the whole world was reeling round and round in a colorful confusion. With it, a musky scent of lavender that seemed to radiate from Lydia's porcelain skin. The combination of the two intoxications, the spinning colors and the heavy scent, almost felt like too much for his infused mind to handle.

But Stile's had a very busy mind. As one part of his brain because a whirlwind of joy and pleasure, another calmly instructed him."Wrap your arms around her, so she doesn't have to support her own weight so uncomfortably." The deed was done automatically."Good, now, part your lips a little more... Well done."

Lydia took this as an invitation, she wasn't one for patience, so as the surprisingly soft lips her pointy, pink tongue was first to slide between them. She'd had far too much practice at this.

Lydia was enjoying every minute As well as the sudden pulsing heat between her legs as his tongue began to circle her own her perfect, sharp teeth closed softly around his bottom lip.

He groaned quietly in reaction, and she felt the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile. She was good at this. He thought His hands seemed to dare not wander from her back, and she wanted to laugh. Lydia reached awkwardly behind herself, and slid one of his hands down from the small of her back and onto her backside.

Stiles head was spinning his hand was on Lydia ass an he longed to sink his finger tips in, and revel in the warm softness of her flesh. Nerves held him back, however, and Stiles found himself rubbing slow, flat-palmed circles over one side of it instead. Lydia seemed to enjoy it, as a throaty moan of encouragement escaped her.

Lydia was liking this, Her hand crept up to the collar of his jacket, pulling him closer, she tilted her head and deepened the cautious kiss.

Lydia grinned, tracing the inseam of Stiles jeans, until reaching the obvious bulge on the crotch. His fingertips dug into her arse, and she bit her lip, her favorite, well practiced seduction technique.

Stiles was close to madness, his desire for Lydia was staggering. He wondered how long he could hold himself back. Surely any more of this and he'd have to tear her clothes from her body.

It was like being in one of his dreams, the dreams that occurred at least twice a week. The dreams in which he ran his hands over every luscious inch of Lydia's perfect body, the dreams in which he heard her moans and gasps of his name. Sounds that only increased as he slid his length into her dripping core. He'd always wake from these covered in a sheen of sweat, and usually he'd find the pants he'd been wearing would be rather on the sticky side. It wasn't enough she had to tease him by flouncing past at school, but then she invaded and took over his girl whose palm was curved around the throbbing shape in his jeans.

Lydia was getting really horny and felt a heated tingling that was coating the most intimate part of her. Her clit pulsed and she could feel the increasing dampness of her miniscule underwear. Lydia needed this, needed him. Needed... Stiles.

Stiles was no boy that was brushing her hair from her sensitive neck, and leaning in to press his soft lips to the delicate white skin he found there. She gave a whimper, it felt so careful, yet so very insistent. It send a flood of heat from that spot, it spread through her body, sending her most sensitive nerves into yet more spasms. This was a man. All of a sudden, and in a way that was perfect, and fantastic.

She didn't protest when he slid his hand upwards from her arse, and to her shoulder, where he pushed the straps of her dress and bra downwards, and began nibbling at the skin along her collar bone. He sat her up slightly, supporting her weight with one arm, he pushed the straps on the other side down also, so the swell of her breasts were the only things holding up her clothing.

"Lydia, may I...?" He gestured to the straps, and she smiled, nodding silently as she drank in the perfection of his features.

Stiles groaned out loud at the first sight of her bare chest. He tugged the clothing down hard enough to make them bounce as they came free of their restriction. He bucked his hips to great more friction between himself and her hand that still slowly rubbed his erection. He'd been dreaming of this for years, and it was better than he'd ever imagined. They were magnificent, glorious, perfect.

The skin there was white as lilies, smooth, alabaster, and slightly transparent. He could trace the powder blue of her veins with a fingertip, if he so wished. White, but for her small, pink nipples, hardened with the arousal that he had caused. His dick throbbed at the thought, and she gave a little giggle. His hand reached up and cupped her right breast, the soft squeeze he gave turned her giggle into a moan.

He looked at them with such an odd glee, squeezing and rubbing and watching in a curious, and wondered way. He was a kid on Christmas morning, playing with his new favorite toy. Finally he began to gauge her reactions to the things he did. His fingertips traced over her silky skin delicately, starting just below her underarm, he began making feather light patterns across her skin. They followed the outside curve of each one, and began zig zagging up the warm mounds, and stopped beside the hardened peaks. She gasped, craving his touch, yet he continued to tease. His fingers circled her nipples slowly, and it wasn't until she moaned that he brushed over each on in turn. She liked that, and he resolved to do it more often as she arched her beautiful back and pushed her breasts harder against his hands.

Stiles quite suddenly picked her up from her position across his lap, and turned her around, laying her carefully down and resting her head on her pillow. He got on his hands and knees over her, and leaned in. His lips brushed hers so softly that it tickled, and left her needing more. So he leaned in further, creating a fantastic pressure between them. His tongue flicked out over her bottom lip, and she parted them gladly, kissing him with passionate desire that made both of their heads spin.

He broke the kiss, and she turned her head to the side, exposing her neck to him again. He wanted to laugh at her insistence, but pressed his lips against the sensitive spot beneath her ear all the same. She made a noise half way between a gasp and a moan, so he ran his tongue over the skin, then breathed on it softly, making her shiver.

He began to lower his kisses, and soft bites, to the top of her right breast. She continued her shaking, in anticipation now, as his lips brushed over her skin until they reached her nipple. He shot a glance up at her, wanting some sort of approval, but she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were half closed, her head tilted back slightly, and her mouth open. Stiles shrugged to himself, that seemed like the best sign of confirmation to him, so he softly took her nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it. She arched her back again and moaned, so he did it again. Over and over and each time her breathing caught and her heart thumped a little louder.

His right hand cupped her left breast, and he pinched that nipple between his thumb and forefinger, twisting it slightly, gently.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him down so his body pressed against hers, her bare feet rubbing up and down his legs as she rocked her hips, grinding herself against him.

"Calm down, gorgeous." He laughed, "let me take my time. I've been waiting so long for this." She couldn't respond, because the breath his speech caused had hit the now-damp skin of her nipple, and it felt so good she lost all ability to form a comprehensive thought, let alone a sentence.

His head was spinning, he wondered how he had managed to keep his voice so calm and collected when inside everything was being tossed about.

But he found himself faced with a problem On the path he was on, he'd soon find himself somewhere fantastic and... rather intimidating. He pondered this as he pressed chaste kissed along her chest, and gave her left breast the same treatment as her right. Her resulting moans almost totally erased all his doubts.

She wrapped her legs tighter around him and twisted the collar of his jacket around her fingers, arching her back beautifully.

He couldn't help but grin, and she gasped as his sharp teeth brushed her skin. So he bit down on the pebbled peak of her nipple as gently as he could, and enjoyed the resulting buck of her hips and squirm of desperation.

They felt unsure, both of them, of just how far this would go. They both wanted the same thing, yet were both so afraid of getting it. They both though to them self that maybe getting drunk final helped both of to show how they feel just without words but sexually.

He continued his path downwards, his hot mouth coming to rest at the waistline of her thong. She groaned and bucked her hips,

"Oh God, please, Stiles." She begged, and he smiled, pressing his tongue to the outside of her underwear. She moaned at the heat.

His fingers hooked over the waistband of her underwear, and he gazed up at her. She looked down at him nervously. He smirked, and leaned in again, pressing his hot tongue against the damp cloth again. Her nerves evaporated, and she nodded.

He pulled them off as quickly as possible, throwing them over his shoulder and grinning at the sight of her.

She felt herself blushing, and grimaced. But lay her head back and closed her eyes. So what if he was the second guy ever to see that part of her? Guys tend to be fans of such things.

He was nervous and unsure, but he'd spent a few nights on Google, researching such actions "just in case". Stiles though to himself that he needs to get drunk with Lydia more.

It wasn't long until she was begging, and the combination of his fingers and tongue had her squirming. Her hips bucked off the bed, and she gasped. It was an explosion of sorts within her, and she let out a quiet, breathless scream. Squirming as it traveled through her, she was sure it felt far too good to be natural. he decreased his actions gradually, letting her ride it out, before stopping completely.

She was breathless, shaky, and so fantastically ready for more.

He reached down, and scrambled with the suddenly very difficult buttons and zip on his jeans. And pulled them off as soon as he'd figured out how through his haze of lust. Lydia sat up, and began tugging on his jacket, removing it for him when he gave her the chance. His shirt he removed himself, tossing it aside to join his jeans. He settled himself between her legs again, and they began to kiss with a harsh fever, passionate desperation.

She bent her legs, and began to push his boxers down with her feet, he helped, and soon she was staring wide eyed at what they'd revealed. He got on all fours over her, and looked her in the eyes,  
"Are you sure you still wanna do this?" He said, and she wrapped her legs around him again, pulling him down until his tip pressed against her soaking entrance. She moaned at the anticipation, and he grinned, "I'll take that as a yes."

He held it there for a while, teasingly, enjoying her resulting gasps and begs. She needed it badly, and he could tell. He began moving his hips, causing his tip to move back up her slit, brush against her clit, then back down to her entrance. She dug her nails into his back, and he continued until he saw tears in her eyes. It felt so good, it hurt. She was aching for him to push into her, and finally, he did.

But when he pushed in, he only did so an inch or so, until pulling back, then doing so again. She began lifting her hips, attempting to force him in deeper, to no avail.

"Please, please." She gasped, the only word she could form in her state of delicious distress. He thrust in a little deeper, then a little more, each thrust going deeper until finally he filled her. She threw her head back and cried out, it set her off again, and he groaned at the sudden feeling of her convulsing and constricting around him.

He began to build up a rhythm, which she met with the rock of her own hips. Her moans continue, pushing him further and further towards his finish. The rhythm increased, harder and faster until she clenched and convulsed around him one last time, and finally he emptied within her. They lay there for a moment, catching their breath.

"Wow." Lydia finally gasped out, and he could only nod in reply, rolling over onto his back. They lay in panting silence for a few minutes, until Lydia turned to look at him, biting her swollen lip.

"Please, Stiles, can we do it again"

"What if Allison walks in she is staying with you right"  
"Ya she is cause she drunk an can't go home but so what if she dos we can kick her out right" "true ok let's do it again"

20 minutes later

Allison walked in on Lydia ride on stiles "oh my god wow" she covered her eyes laughing "worn a girl next time". Lydia stops takes a breath "ALLISON DONT COME IN ME AN STILES ARE HAVING SEX" stiles just laughs as he hears Scott "way to go bro". Lydia looks at Allison "you can stay an watch an shut the door or leave an shut the door". Allison walks in swaying back and forth an shuts an locks the door "I'm gonna watch" stiles froze "um really" Lydia moves his face to look at her "it's ok just breath" then she got close to his ear "I might have a price for you to make this night better"laughs cause she's still drunk.

Lydia go's over to Allison butt ass naked " hey Allison wanna join in on the fun a threesome what do you say" Stiles felt his dick get so hard so fast "hell why not" Stiles eyes looked like they were going to pop out his head "really".

Lydia stripped Alison naked an Stiles stood up an Allison said "Omg! It is so big!" Allison shouted out.

Lydia and Allison then began to suck on the sides of Stiles cock as it was sandwich in between each of our moist lips. They teased his big thick eight inch cock for several minutes as his cock began to throb with excitement. It was then that Lydia took Stiles cock into my mouth. Lydia sucked hard on it for a good five minutes before I gave it over to Allison. Allison loved Stiles big cock as she wrapped her lips tightly around it and began to suck on it in earnest. Lydia even helped Allison out as she pushed her head onto Stiles cock as she felt it in the back of her throat.

Stiles began to moan out, "Oh' god I want to fuck the both of you!"

Stiles had gotten up tours the bed as Lydia bent her beautiful body over and pushed her gorgeous ass back towards his hard cock. Lydia wanted it so badly now that she turned back toward stiles and moaned out, "I want you to fuck me good and hard!"

Stiles grabbed tightly onto her hips as I felt him push his big cock into me. He began to fuck me hard as I held onto the bed with both of my hands. Allison now reached under my body with her hand and felt up each of my tits as stiles fucked me with vigor.

It was only minutes later that Lydia began to orgasm all over stiles big cock as Lydia cried out, "Oh, God!" over and over.

A few seconds later Stiles pulled his big cock out of Lydia's wet cunt and turned his attention toward Alison. He brought Allison over to the couch. He had her lay on as he knelt down in between her legs. Stiles cock was extremely hard and throbbing with excitement as Allison took it into my hand.

Lydia began to move Stiles hard cock back and forth across the lips of Allison's wet pussy as she cried out into extreme excitement. Lydia then made Allison beg for Stiles cock as Lydia tapped his hard cock onto Allison swollen clit several times.

"Tell us how much you want Stiles cock inside you!" Lydia said to Allison.

"Oh god! Please fuck me! Put that beautiful cock inside me now!" Allison cried out.

Lydia then directed Stiles cock into her wet pussy.

"Fuck her hard Stiles!" Lydia shouted out.

Lydia was extremely aroused watching Stiles fuck her best friend. Lydia felt up each of Allison's big tits as Stiles big cock slid in and out of her pussy making Allison cry out like never before. He fucked her hard on the couch as Lydia then slid my mouth down to Allison's pussy. Lydia began to lick on her swollen clit as Alison started to cry out even more. She was now close to a massive orgasm as Lydia flicked her tongue hard across Allison's swollen clit a number of times as Stiles big cock tortured her swollen pussy.

A few seconds later Allison screamed out into one of the most intense orgasms of her life. Her body shook uncontrollably on the couch as Stiles gave her several hard thrust with his big cock.

Stiles quickly wanted to take Allison from behind. Stiles had Allison kneel down on the small couch. Allison knees and arms barely fitted on to it as her round ass hung high into the air. Lydia gave Allison nice round ass several hard smacks with Lydia's hand as it turned red in color. Allison was crying out for Stiles cock once again as Lydia said to her, "You want Stiles big cock again! You want him to fuck you good and hard!"

"Yes! Yes I want his cock inside me! Please fuck me hard!" Allison cried out.

Lydia once again directed Stiles hard cock back into Allison's wet pussy. He began to fuck her good and hard from behind as Allison did a balancing act to keep her body from falling off the couch

Stiles had fucked Allison hard for a solid ten minutes before Allison once again cried out into another powerful orgasm. Her body shook hard once again as Lydia once again gave each of her tender nipples a hard squeeze as she started to cum.

Stiles was so excited he was also ready to cum. Allison cried out to him, "I want you to cum all over me! I want you to cum right on my face!"

Stiles pulled his throbbing cock out of Allison pussy. Allison now turned around on the ottoman as she lay directly across it. I quickly grabbed a hold of my husband's big cock and said to Amanda, "You want Stiles to cum all over your face! Is that what you want?"

"Yes! Please cum all over my face!" Allison cried out.

Allison now lay across the couch as Stiles straddled himself over top of her luscious body. I directed his throbbing cock down toward Allison's face as it was only about a foot or so from her beautiful face. Stiles loves to cum heavily. Lydia slowly began to stroke on his big cock.

It had been only about a minute or so later that Stiles body started to tense up. He suddenly moaned out as his cock started to erupt. Stiles began to shoot his cum all over Allison's beautiful face as she cried out, "Oh god! Cum all over me!"

When Stiles was finally done Cumming, cum had practically covered every inch of Allison's face.


End file.
